The Curse of the Digiverse
by themeanbasketball
Summary: Can Tai and his friends break the curse and save the Digiverse from dying? This fic is a bit OOC in places. There's also some bad language from one Digimon in particular.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tai woke up early. It was the start of a new year at the Digicademy, and he had to wake his Digimon up in time. He turned on his Digidevice.

'Agumon, activate!' he yelled.

Agumon was zapped out of the Digidevice and appeared in Tai's room. He looked like an orange dinosaur, Tai's favourite kind of dinosaur.

'It's time for Digimon school!' said Tai cheerily. He was a morning person, unfortunately for Agumon.

'Shut the hell up,' the Digimon snapped, and went back to sleep.

Tai sighed. He always had to wake up an hour earlier than he needed to to give Agumon time to wake up.

Eventually they made it out if the house, not quite running late, and grabbed their bikes. It was exciting to be getting back to Digimon school and Tai couldn't wait to learn new stuff about his best friend Agumon. Agumon felt differently and grumbled the whole way to school.

'Hey Tai!' a voice called from behind them. It was Tai's neighbour, Mimi, and her Digimon Tentomon. Tai had forgotten they were meant to wait for them. Mimi and Tentomon pedalled faster to catch up with them, Tentomon's tentacles blowing in the breeze.

'School this year is going to be so great,' Mimi said.

'Why am I surrounded by fucking nerds,' muttered Agumon, who was super mean if he hadn't had 3 cups of coffee in the morning.

'Agumon!' Mimi scolded. 'If you use language like that at school, you'll be expelled and Tai will have to get another Digimon from the Digicupboard.'

Agumon muttered a few more choice words but was ignored, they were used to this after all.

'I'm so excited that we get to learn about Digirunes this year!' Mimi said. 'I've been studying all summer, but I don't think I could write anything more than a simple essay.' She sighed. 'What about you, Tai?'

'I can't wait for Digidoctoring, so I can heal my Digimon when he gets sick instead of going to a Digimon Centre!' said Tai.

'I'd rather you let me die,' said Agumon.

They walked up to the school doors and passed by their friends Kari and Matt with their Digimon, Palmon and Biyomon.

'Guess what?' said Kari after greeting them, 'Our first class is Digirunes this year!'

Mimi screamed.

'I can't believe we're finally learning how to write,' said Matt.

Then Tai felt someone shove past him. 'Outta the way, nerds!' the person said. It was his archenemy, Joe, and his cronies: his sister Sora, his Digimon BlackWarGreymon and Sora's Digimon, Gabumon. They were smoking and doing Digidrugs.

Tentomon shook her head. 'They are a disgrace to Digimon and should be locked up in the Digicupboard even more than Agumon without coffee should be,' she said sadly.

They made their way to class half an hour early because they were nerds. They should have used this time to get Agumon a third cup of coffee but they were too excited for school.

After going to their lockers to get out some Digisnacks, they went straight to the Digirunes class. They caught each other up on what they did over the summer (studying) and made plans to hang out (study) later. They all just really loved Digimon and wanted to become Digimon professors when they grew up.

'OK class,' Professor Ken said, 'Does anyone already know a little about Digirunes?'

Before Mimi could even raise her hand, the door slammed open and Joe and his gang walked in. BlackWarGreymon, a Digimon that looked like a mean rock and was followed around by a dark cloud of fog, spat at Tentomon, who she seemed to particularly hate for some reason. Joe was wearing a black leather jacket with flames on it and his Digidevice was black instead of the regulation red since he was hardcore. Sora had drawn a skull on her face with black eyeliner, and she'd also drawn one on Gabumon's face.

'Hmmm, late again I see,' said Professor Ken. 'Not a very good start to the year, is it?'

'Shut up,' said Sora.

'Now, now,' said Professor Ken. 'Do you want Gabumon to end up in the Digicupboard on the first day of school?'

There was a quiet rumble from the cupboard in the corner of the classroom. Sora said nothing, just smirked at Joe and took a seat next to him at the back. Palmon started crying since she didn't like conflict.

'Why are they so mean?' whispered Kari, while trying to comfort her Digimon. Sora overheard and sneered at her.

'Digirunes!' shouted Professor Ken, trying to get the class back on track.

Just as Mimi was about to raise her hand and say one of the many interesting things she had learned about Digirunes over the summer, two Digidevices started ringing. Everyone knew that if a Digidevice rang, it could be an emergency. Everyone scrambled to check their Digidevices. Professor Ken nearly had a breakdown, this was not a good start to the year.

Tai's Digivice was flashing so he answered it. The message on the screen said 'PROCEED TO DIGIVERSE AND AWAIT FURTHER NOTICE'. He had never been summoned to the Digiverse before. Then he heard someone else read the message aloud. He looked up, and it was Joe, reading from his own Digidevice! Excitement warred with annoyance that he had to go to the Digiverse for the first time with Joe. Joe just looked annoyed, but then he always looked annoyed so that wasn't helpful.

'Oh Tai you're so lucky!' said Kari. 'I wish I could go to the Digiverse!'

This gave Tai a great idea. 'Why don't you guys come with me!' he offered. Then he wouldn't have to be alone with Joe.

'But, what about school?' asked Mimi, looking like she was about to cry. 'We haven't even got through one lesson yet, I could never miss school!'

They heard Joe and Sora and their Digimon laughing at them.

'Shut up you nerds, while you cry about missing school we'll be going on ahead!' shouted Joe, and he pushed a button on his Digidevice that made his gang disappear into the Digital world.

 **AN: you may be surprised to hear that we don't know much about Digimon, but our friend asked us for a Digimon fanfic, so we did our best with our limited knowledge. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Tai arrived in the Digiverse, he found himself at the bottom of a huge mountain. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing here. He looked at Kari, who shrugged.

'I guess we just have to wait for a message,' she said.

Tai looked at his Digidevice expectantly. The four of them, Tai, Kari and their Digimon, sat and looked at the Digidevice for about ten minutes before they realised they had no idea how long they could be waiting. Then Agumon started to shake uncontrollably. This wasn't particularly surprising as he was often angry or caffeine deprived, but what was odd was what he began to say.

'TAI,' he shouted, in a voice much deeper than his own, 'THIS IS A ROYAL SUMMONS FROM THE DIGIKING.'

Kari gasped. 'The Digiking?'

'I think...I think he's communicating with us through Agumon!' Tai said. He had no idea the Digiking was so powerful.

'PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ROYAL PALACE AT ONCE,' boomed Agumon, foaming slightly at the mouth.

'If I remember correctly from Digiography, the royal palace is on the other side of the Great Digiforest,' said Kari.

'BYE THEN,' said Agumon-as-Digiking and he collapsed as the possession was cancelled. Tai scrambled to help him and cradled Agumon in his arms.

'Don't die!' he cried as tears began to roll down his face.

'Fuck off,' mumbled Agumon as he began to wake up.

'Oh good he's ok,' said Kari. 'Let's go!'

Tai and Agumon followed Kari and Palmon to the dark, mysterious Digiforest. They were apprehensive as they had been taught little about this area of the Digiverse, except that there were many dangerous and unknown Digimon living there.

'I don't think I'm strong enough to protect you Kari!' wailed Palmon who was a fucking wimp.

'It's OK! Agumon is strong enough to protect us all!' yelled Tai.

'I literally hate you,' said Agumon, and he ran away.

'Follow him!' said Kari, and they all took off after Agumon. Luckily they found him pretty fast as he was crap at running as he had smokers' lungs. Tai looked around. They were properly in the Digiforest now and it was pretty dark. He couldn't see the tops of the trees and he could barely even see the ground where Agumon was lying, coughing his lungs up. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Tai could make out a pair of yellow eyes watching them.

'Hey!' he yelled. 'Come out here where we can see you!'

As the mysterious stranger approached, they saw that it was a giant beetle. Its six legs wiggled menacingly. Palmon screamed.

'It's a Beetlemon!' cried Kari. 'One of the most dangerous, we should run away!'

'No wait!' yelled Tai. 'It's a _shiny_ Beetlemon, I have to catch it!'

'It's doesn't look shiny to me, just… a bit murky?' said Kari, her fear forgotten momentarily.

'Yeah look you see it's front legs? They're a slightly darker shade of green than normal, I have to have it!'

'Well… you know more than me, I guess,' said Kari, obviously not impressed.

'Right, Agumon, battle it!' shouted Tai, and he twisted his goggles round so they were facing the wrong way, to show that he meant business.

'No,' said Agumon.

Tai's face fell, but he decided to chance throwing a Digiball anyway.

'Well that was easy,' said Tai as he sent the Digiball holding his new Digimon into his Digidevice.

'Too easy…' said Kari, looking around suspiciously. They carried on through the forest. Palmon whimpered constantly, which was very annoying. After a while, the darkness began to lift and they found themselves in front of a huge golden gate. Tai tried to open it, but it was locked.

'This must be the entrance to the Digikingdom,' said Kari. 'Why would the Digiking lock us out? He asked us to come here.'

'I don't know,' Tai said.

Suddenly, a huge black shape appeared in front of the gate.

'Beetlemon?!' Kari exclaimed. 'Tai caught you! You're in his Digidevice!'

'Bitch please, you think that weakass Digidevice can hold me, the great shiny Beetlemon?'

'Told you,' said Tai.

'You can't get into the Digikingdom if you're not worthy so you gotta prove yourselves now.'

'Oh no, do we have to battle properly this time?' wailed Palmon.

'Oh my god, would you stop with the whinging?' muttered Agumon.

'OK good job Agumon, you can go in,' said Beetlemon, 'but you other losers have to stay here.'

'That wasn't proving himself, this isn't fair!' cried Palmon, tears flowing down her cheeks.

'He proved that he was an arsehole so he got in.' said Beetlemon, with a shit eating grin on his face.

Agumon stuck both middle fingers up at the group as he walked backwards into the Digikingdom.

'I can't believe my Digimon would go ahead without me,' said Tai. 'I thought our Digibond was unbreakable!' He wiped his eyes a bit, hoping no one saw him.

Kari patted him awkwardly on the back. 'There there,' she said. 'He loves you really, he just hides it well… really well…' She and Palmon made faces at each other behind his back.

'Yeah… Yeah! Ok then Beetlemon, how do we prove ourselves then?' said Tai as he perked up. Kari could barely believed that worked. Even blind people could see that Agumon did NOT like Tai.

'You must answer a riddle!' Beetlemon announced. 'A riddle so fiendishly difficult, that no-one has been allowed into the Digikingdom for eight hundred years!'

'Except Agumon,' said Tai.

'And Joe, probably,' added Kari.

'Except Agumon and Joe,' admitted Beetlemon.

'OK, go on then,' said Tai.

'WHAT,' boomed Beetlemon. 'is in….. my pocket.' he grinned evilly, knowing that unless they were psychic or something they would never guess the correct answer.

'Oh my god I know this one!' shouted Kari. 'It's the one ring!'

'WHAT the hell Kari, there's no way he has the one ring in his pocket, it doesn't exist!' yelled Tai. 'Now we'll never be allowed to enter the Digikingdom!'. He sank to his knees and started to cry. 'Well I ever see Agumon again?!' he wailed.

'Uh, actually, Kari got it right, I do have the one ring in my pocket,' Beetlemon said sheepishly and he produced said ring to prove it.

'Wow! So we can enter the gates now right?' chirped Palmon.

'Yep. Bye,' said Beetlemon, and he disappeared as the great gates began to swing open.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the Digikingdom, Agumon was standing outside the Digipalace.

'Agumon!' Tai cried, delighted. 'You waited for us! You do care!'

'They wouldn't let me smoke inside,' Agumon grumbled.

'Have you seen Joe and Sora?' Kari asked.

'Of course I have I'm not fucking blind.'

Kari sighed. 'I mean, here in the Digikingdom.'

'I literally just got here, what do you think?'

'They're probably already inside,' Tai said. 'They had a head start.'

The group made their way to the doors of the Digipalace. They were three stories high to account for the really big Digimons but this meant that none of the group could reach the handles. Tai reached out and knocked on it. Luckily, the door was a Digimon that the Digiking had imprisoned and forced to work as a door. There was a rumour going round at school that that's what happened to Digimon who got put in the Digicupboard, but actually the door Digimon had murdered someone. The door took a while to swing open, as the Digimon wasn't that good at his job.

They stepped into a massive entrance hall, where there were all sorts of expensive decorations like fake pineapples and stuff (fruit was hard to come by in the Digital world). There were also many servant Digimon, one of whom saw Tai and his friends and came over to greet them.

'Mr Tai, Ms Kari, assorted Digimon,' he said. 'The Digiking is waiting for you in his drawing room. Follow me.'

The servant Digimon, who looked like a giant egg with legs, led them down a long, grand hallway. On the way, Agumon spat at a few antiques and kicked a painting. The servant pushed open some big doors and announced them to the Digiking.

'Sire, these are the humans and their Digimon that you wished to see!' She bowed complicatedly and left them alone with the Digiking.

'Welcome!' the Digiking said in his booming voice. He was huge and orange, with pointy horns. Palmon burst into tears.

'Er...hi,' said Tai. 'I'm here. How can I help?'

'We really would like to be of assistance, Sir,' added Kari.

The Digiking laughed, and everything in the room shook. 'You?' he said, tears the size of ponds rolling down his cheeks. 'I don't want to talk to you! I need to see my son, Prince Agumon of the Digiverse.'

Silence fell across the room.

'Uh, I think I may have misheard you…?' said Tai.

'Agumon!' boomed the Digiking, ignoring Tai. 'Why are you hiding behind your friends, I haven't seen you for three years!'

The Digiking grabbed Agumon and hugged him, lifting him high above the ground to do so.

'WHAT!' yelled Tai, Kari and Palmon, belatedly. They found themselves wondering if this was all actually a dream.

'Agumon!? Why didn't you ever tell me? I'm your best friend!' shouted Tai.

Agumon shrugged. 'Thought it would be funny.' He turned back to the Digiking. 'What's going on, Dad?'

The Digiking suddenly looked very sad. 'Oh, son,' he said. 'A terrible thing has happened in your absence. The Digiverse...has been cursed!'

Everyone gasped. Palmon started crying again.

'The whole Digiverse is slowly dying! We have to break the curse quickly…' said the Digiking.

'So what am I supposed to do?' Agumon asked.

'There's a condition in the curse, to break it. It's not a curse if it can't be broken after all. "The Digiking's firstborn must marry before his tenth birthday or the Digikingdom will die!" That's the curse,' said the Digiking.

'What the fuck,' said Agumon.

'Does it say how the kingdom will die?' asked Kari.

'No, it was very vague,' said the Digiking.

'Wait… who's your first born?' asked Tai.

'So Agumon!' boomed the Digiking, 'Here's your new fiance!' The Digiking gestured towards the doors which swung open, revealing… Joe?

'I'm not fucking marrying Joe,' said Agumon.

'No, not Joe!' said the Digiking. 'His delightful Digimon, BlackWarGreymon.'

'But we hate her!' said Tai. 'Don't you know she does Digidrugs?'

The Digiking shrugged. 'Digimon aren't exactly lining up to marry Agumon. We'll have to take what we can get here.'

'Too bad your Digimon's such a dick that he can't even get his own fiancee,' Joe sneered at Tai.

'Yeah? Well too bad you're…uh…'

'Really mean!' finished Kari. 'And maybe Agumon is a bit...spirited...but he respects Tai, and that's the really important thing! Your Digimon will never respect you!'

'No I don't,' said Agumon.

'Children, stop fighting!' the Digiking shouted. 'Look, Agumon - your fiancee is here.'

The entrance hall door opened and a cloud of black smoke billowed into the room. It cleared slightly, revealing an angry looking dragon-type Digimon.

'BlackWarGreymon, I believe you've met my son and his companions already,' said the king as she entered.

BlackWarGreymon rolled her eyes and said nothing, looking like she would rather be burning in lava than be here.

'Isn't it so exciting that there's going to be a wedding in two days! There hasn't been a royal wedding for forty years!' said the Digiking. He seemed to think that everyone was happy about this turn of events but the only people who were still smiling were Joe and Sora.

'Wait, two days!?' yelled Agumon 'You spring this on me then don't even give me time to make peace with it!'

Everyone ignored him. It was no wonder he was a bitter arsehole if this was how his dad treated him.

'We'll need everyone's help to get it ready so quickly so off you go to your tasks!' the Digiking felt like that was enough instruction and he swept out grandly, leaving the school kids and their Digimon alone.

'Well before you got here the Digiking said I could be in charge of everything,' Joe said. 'So I get to tell you what jobs to do.'

'Can I fold the napkins?' Palmon said pathetically.

'No, you need to go and get the ring,' said Joe.

'Oh goody,' said Palmon. 'Where is it?'

'It's in the sewer where the mutant Digimon live,' said Joe. 'Don't worry, there's only an 80 percent chance you'll be murdered.'

Palmon started to cry again.

'What about me?' Tai said.

'You need to learn the organ,' Joe told him.

'But we only have two days!'

'So? I thought you were meant to be smart?' Joe said. 'Go on, off you go.' He turned to Kari and Sora, who were glaring at each other. 'You two can arrange the flowers.'

'I can do the flowers by myself, I don't want to work with her,' said Sora. Joe just shrugged.

'Whatever just go and do your tasks now.'

They all trudged off to do their jobs, not looking forward to them one bit. Sora made her way to the garden of danger and Kari followed her.

'Fuck off, I don't need your help,' Sora said.

'But I didn't get given a different task!' wailed Kari. Like Digimon like trainer. Sora rolled her eyes and walked faster, hoping to ditch the loser, but when she arrived at the garden Kari was still behind her.

'What do we do now? What flowers do we need?' asked Kari.

'For a wedding you always have Digiroses and Digilillies,' said Sora. ' _Everyone_ knows that.'

'Well not everyone grew up in the Digimon world like you did!' Kari said. 'I'm a humanborn.'

Sora sneered. 'Of course you are.'

Kari didn't want to get into an argument. 'Just show me where the flowers are.'

'The Digiroses are by that giant hole in the ground,' Sora said, pointing at a huge hole a few metres ahead of them. 'I'll go and get them. I don't expect you to be able to handle such a task.'

Kari didn't retort and Sora ran off towards the Digiroses. But before she reached them she fell in the hole. She screamed.

'Sora!?' cried Kari.

'I think I broke my fucking leg!' she yelled back. Kari ran over to the hole but slowly, because she didn't want to fall in the hole as well. Sora was sat at the bottom holding her leg.

'Stay there Sora, I'll help you!'

'Where else would I fucking go?' Sora muttered.

Kari looked around the garden and saw there was a piece of rope lying around. She grabbed it and threw it down the hole, still holding on to one end.

'Tie it under your arms!' she yelled to Sora. Once she had done so, Kari pulled her up out of the hole.

'OK that's fine but I still have a broken leg though,' Sora said.

'That's OK, Palmon has healing powers we just have to find her and she'll heal you right up,' said Kari. Sora looked almost impressed.

'Hey guys what's up,' said Palmon as she crawled out of the hole. 'I'm back from the sewers and look who I brought with me!'

Another odd looking Digimon climbed out of the hole as well. He had eight legs and his teeth were dripping blood.

'This is Draculamon,' said Palmon. 'He wanted to see the wedding!'

'I'm a public domain character!' said Draculamon.

'Palmon, Sora's hurt!' said Kari.

'Oh noo,' wailed Palmon, who couldn't stand to see people hurt, and began to cry. Sora rolled her eyes but then Palmon bent over her leg and began to drip tears on it.

'That's gross, what the fuck!' yelled Sora but Kari told her to let Palmon do it. Sora realised that her leg was not hurting so much now and when she looked at it she saw that it was fixing itself.

'Wow,' said Sora. 'I thought you guys were giant losers, but now I see that there is stuff you can do.'

'Thanks Sora!' said Kari. 'That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.'

Palmon cried again because she was so happy.

'I guess we should go and pick some more flowers,' said Sora. Kari helped her to her feet. Kari noticed that the skull was gone from Sora's face. She looked much prettier now.


	4. Chapter 4

Kari and Sora spent the rest of the day picking flowers and became close friends. It might not seem like much time had passed, but actually a day in the Digiverse is equivalent to one year in the human world, so they had known each other a long time. They picked three flowers.

'I think this will be enough,' said Kari, sitting down on a bench.

'Yeah, that'll do,' said Sora.

'I can't believe Agumon has to get married,' Kari said. 'If it was up to him, I think he would probably die alone in a home for old Digimon. But if it will protect the Digiverse from the curse, I know he'll go through with it.'

'Yeah…' said Sora.

Kari frowned. She had known Sora a long time now so she knew that Sora was acting suspiciously and keeping something from her.

'What do you mean by that tone?' asked Kari.

'Nothing…'

Kari's lip began to wobble. 'I'm your best friend and you can't tell me what's wrong? Didn't we promise that we'd never lie to each other again? I guess you mean more to me that I do to you…' and she burst into tears.

'I'm sorry! Please don't cry, you're gonna make me cry too! I want to tell you but… I've been sworn to secrecy!'

'Oh, go on,' said Kari.

'Well OK,' said Sora. 'So you know my brother Joe?'

'Yeah.'

'Well he's responsible for the curse. Gabumon did it last week.'

'Your Digimon?!'

Sora looked down, ashamed. 'We always did what Joe told us to. It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

'So you can just get Gabumon to break the curse, right?'

Sora shook her head. 'It's not that simple, Kari. The curse can only be broken the way the Digiking said - Agumon really does have to get married before his tenth birthday.'

'But why did Joe want this to happen?' Kari asked.

'Because if BlackWarGreymon is the queen of the Digiverse, then Joe can be her advisor and rule over the Digiverse,' said Sora.

'But she'd only be in charge if the Digiking was...dead,' Kari said.

'Yeah, and Agumon too, just to be sure,' Sora said.

Kari gasped. 'Are you saying…?

'Joe is planning to kill both of them so BlackWarGreymon can rule alone. Then he will have power over the whole Digiverse, and then the world!'

'We have to do something! We need to warn them!' yelled Kari.

'It's might already be too late though! Joe was planning to kill the Digiking today! At 4pm!'

'What! But it's 3.50 right now!'

The girls jumped up and began to run towards the palace. They raced through the corridors, barging past servants and knocking over Gabumon. From somewhere they heard the eerie sound of Chopsticks being played on an organ. They crashed through the doors of the royal chambers, but they were too late. The Digiking was lying on the floor, and his head was rolling down the steps. Joe was nowhere to be seen.

The next evening, Agumon was pacing around his bedroom, worrying about the wedding. Could he really marry a Digimon who had literally not said one word to him? And now his father was dead, there was nobody to turn to for advice because all his human friends were children. He wasn't desperate enough to talk to Palmon. He sighed and got back to the task of writing his vows. He was meant to have finished them this morning but it was hard to write about your undying love when you didn't know the Digimon you were writing about. He read over what he had so far.

 _You seem kind of nice I guess when you aren't around your friends. I hope one day we can talk to each other. Marrying you will stop the Digiverse from dying, so I'm glad we're doing it from that point of view._

Agumon sighed. He knew it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but he decided he needed to go and talk to her. He had to know what she thought of this whole thing. He put on his slippers and walked down the corridor to BlackWarGreymon's room. He could hear someone playing a bad version of what was probably The Entertainer on an organ. Agumon knocked at the door.

'DON'T COME IN!' yelled a voice from inside.

'I'm coming in!' called Agumon as he opened the door.

What he saw nearly made him faint but he wasn't a weak bitch like Palmon so he just about held it together. The Digimon in front of him didn't look like a mean rock - she was a beautiful red dragon with blue wings.

'Riamon?' he gasped. 'I thought you were dead!'

'Oh Agumon,' his childhood best friend said sadly. 'I thought it would be better that way.'

'What happened to you?'

'I fell in with the wrong crowd,' Riamon said. 'I thought Joe was my friend, but bullies are never really your friends. He had Gabumon put a curse on me to make me evil, but it only lasts until the sun sets.'

'I've missed you for so long,' said Agumon. 'I don't care what you look like in the day, or if you never speak to me then - I love you anyway.'

They ran towards each other and hugged.

'I always loved you too, Agumon,' said Riamon. Their Digitongues battled for dominance as they shared a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Tai played the opening notes of the wedding march on the organ as BlackWarGreymon began to walk down the aisle. Many people were crying for a lot of different reasons but you can get away with crying at a wedding. Almost the whole kingdom had turned out to support Agumon and BlackWarGreymon. Beetlemon and Draculamon were in the front row. As BlackWarGreymon got closer to where Agumon was standing, she saw that three flowers had been beautifully arranged in a vase.

'Hi Riamon,' said Agumon.

'What?' said BlackWarGreymon, smoke pouring out of her mouth.

'Never mind, I'll tell you again at about seven,' said Agumon.

'We are gathered here today to join in holy Digimony these lovely Digimon,' said DigiPriestmon. The congregation laughed.

The ceremony went quite well. Only one person had to be ejected from the room. DigiPriestmon wrapped up the ceremony by saying, 'You may now kiss the bride.'

This was difficult because BlackWarGreymon was over 6 feet two and Agumon was only three feet, so he had to jump. Eventually he managed it, no help from BlackWarGreymon. There was an explosion of light and when it was over Riamon stood where BlackWarGreymon had been. There were gasps and screams and Riamon's parents started to cry.

'We thought you were dead!' they sobbed, but the newlyweds only had eyes for each other.

'What is this?!' yelled Joe, charging towards the couple. 'What have you done?'

'True love's kiss has broken the curse!' Sora yelled at her brother. 'Face it Joe, you've lost! You'll never rule the Digiverse now!'

'I still could!' Joe screamed. 'I could still do it if I killed all of you, like I already killed the Digiking!'

The congregation gasped.

'I will never let you kill anyone here and ruin my best friend's wedding!' yelled Tai.

'You're not my best friend, I hate you,' muttered Agumon.

'I challenge you to a duel!' shouted Tai.

The congregation gasped again and formed a circle around Joe and Tai. Tai pulled out his deck of Digicards and Joe got out his Digiblade.

'I'm playing SilverIceDragonmon!' yelled Tai.

The congregation gasped. SilverIceDragonmon had attack points of over 9000.

'Well I'm playing SuperFireEaglemon!' shouted Joe. 'When those cards are played against each other, it creates a rift in time and space!'

The congregation gasped.

The two holographic Digimon battled in the centre of the circle. Palmon looked on worriedly. Had Tai heard what Joe said? What was he going to do about the rift in time and space?

'So you've probably noticed the rift didn't happen,' Tai said. 'That's because I played ShinyWolfmon in face down mode!'

Joe's SuperFireEaglemon collapsed and disintegrated.

'Nooo!' he yelled. 'I want a rematch in Digiblades!'

Tai whipped out his Digiblade and set it up with the catapult thing. Joe did the same.

'There's no way my blade, Galaxy Ripper 23, will lose to your shitty plastic thing,' said Joe.

'Scythe Blaze 0 will own you!' shouted Tai.

'3...2...1… LET IT RIP!' yelled the congregation.

They set off their blades and they spun around until Joe's was in pieces.

'How is this possible!' he yelled.

'I've won and now you have to go to the shadow realm and never return!'

The congregation cheered and Joe was sucked into a black portal and disappeared.

The next day they went back to school. They were all very excited to get back to learning although Tai was very upset that Agumon had to stay in the Digiverse and rule. He had to get a new Digimon from the Digicupboard but it was really ugly and far too friendly. He wasn't used to it.

'How was the Digiverse?!' asked Mimi excitedly.

'Eh, it was fine,' said Kari. 'Glad to be back.'


End file.
